


Mountains

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, ryoma is more mentioned than actually there, tezuka is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: "If you told me a month ago I'd be standing on the top of the highest mountain in Europe, covered with glitter and holding a gun I'd probably laugh my ass off"





	Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a 5 sentence prompt from ayameandfriends

“If you told me a month ago I’d be standing on the top of the highest mountain in Europe, covered with glitter and holding a gun I’d probably laugh my ass off” 

“It’s a flare gun,” Tezuka said, giving Atobe an acidic look, “filled with glitter,” he didn’t even want to think of the ecological damage his friend had just caused.

Really, it wasn’t Atobe’s fault that he wasn’t Ryoma -Ryoma had given up half way up the mountain and was now waiting for them in the chalet- or had fallen down a crevasse, forcing Tezuka to become the Queen Victoria of tennis. He still felt a bit bitter that he was celebrating climbing Mount Blanc by being covered in glitter rather than kissing Ryoma.

He brushed the glitter out of his hair and looked out across the mountains that spread out as far as the eye could see. Ryoma would be warm and inside and probably surrounded by thousands of hot men, all trying to get his attention and withering under his indifference. Tezuka better save him.


End file.
